Messaging You
by sadyethappy
Summary: Kagome is in highschool and most of her life consistes of E-mail,Instant Massaging,and passing notes during class. She gets a Instant Maessage from some one that she doesnt know who says he goes to her school.Find out what she does!R&R.IK and a little SM
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hi, I hope you like this fic!  
  
Kagome walked into her room and dropped her book bag on her bed and went straight to the computer and signed on the Internet. She went on Instant Messenger to see if any of her friends were on...fortunately Sango was.  
  
Kagchick13-Hey, what's up??  
  
Schan44- Not much...homework...u?  
  
Kagchick13- Nuthin'...bored...do you think u could come over??  
  
Schan44- Hold on let me check...  
  
Schan44- No, my mum is going out and I need to watch my bro.  
  
Kagchick13- Darn...oh well...  
  
Schan44- Well I have to go...my brother wants me to take him to the park...maybe later you can meet us there!  
  
Kagchick13- That would be kewle...I'll be there in a half hour or so...  
  
Schan44- See you there!! TTYL!  
  
Schan44 has signed off  
  
Kagome sighed...now that Sango was off no one was there to talk to!! Then someone sent her a message.  
  
IYdogdemon- Hello  
  
Kagome didn't recognize the screen name but decided to chat any way because she had nothing else to do...  
  
Kagchick13- Hi...how is this??  
  
IYdogdemon- Just some one from your school.  
  
Kagchick13- Oh...I'm guessing that you can't tell me who...  
  
IYdogdemon- No...Maybe some other time  
  
Kagchick13- Whatever...what's up??  
  
IYdogdemon- ssdd...u??  
  
Kagchick- Nuthin'...are you in any of my classes??  
  
IYdogdemon- Yah...  
  
Kagchick13- which one or ones??  
  
IYdogdemon- Not saying...then you'll guess...  
  
Kagchick13- Ok...then do I talk to you a lot??  
  
IYdogdemon- Not enough to know my sn...  
  
Kagchick13- Oh btw how did you get my sn??  
  
IYdogdemon- I looked it up...  
  
Kagchick13- Oh...why??  
  
IYdogdemon- I don't know, just felt like talkin' to some one...  
  
Kagchick13- Ok whatever  
  
Kagome looked at the clock, 27 minutes had gone by!  
  
Kagchick13- I have to go meet my friend at the park...ttyl...  
  
IYdogdemon- Ok bye  
  
Kagchick13 has signed off  
  
Kagome walked down the stairs and made a left turn at the bottom into the living room, where Souta was laying on the couch, watching TV.  
  
"Hey Souta" said Kagome still standing at the doorway "I'm going to go meet Sango and Kohaku at the park, you wanna come??"  
  
"Sure!!" said Souta happily. He turned off the TV with the remote, rolled of the couch, and hurried over to Kagome.  
  
They both left after putting on there shoes. The park was about a block away, walking took about 5 minutes. When they got there Sango was sitting on a swing and watching Kohaku and Kohaku was on the monkey bars.  
  
Kagome went over and sat on the swing on the left of Sango as Souta went to play with Kohaku.  
  
"Hey do you recognize the screen name IYdogdemon??" Kagome asked Sango while starting to swing slightly.  
  
Sango thought for a second "It doesn't sound familiar."  
  
"Well when you signed off that screen name instant messaged me and I chatted with him."  
  
Sango started swing to "What was the conversation??" she asked.  
  
Kagome told her the conversation. Sango listened contently as they swung. When Kagome was done Sango said "Doesn't that seem weird??"  
  
"Yah, well maybe we can find out who this mystery person is..." said Sango.  
  
"I hope so...I'm dieing to know who he is..."  
  
"Ok, I'll help you find out, but for now I'm going on the tire swing" Sango said swinging forward, jumping off, and running over to the tire swing.  
  
Kagome followed her and Sango, Kohaku, Souta, and Kagome stayed and played at the park for about an hour and a half, then left and went home.  
  
A/N: Ok there's the first chapter...please review and tell me what you think!! 


	2. Chaper 2

A/N- Ok 2nd chapter is here...  
Shesshy-Slipperz/S.Wooz- Thanks for the review!!  
FieryDemonFox- You were my first reviewer!! Thank you, I think you have read all of my fics and have reviewed all of them a special thanks to you!!   
  
As soon as Kagome got home she ran up to her room and signed on again. Sango wasn't on but Miroku was.  
  
WYBMC- Hey Kagome, whats up?  
  
Kagchick13- Hi!! Not much...how 'bout you??  
  
WYBMC- Tired....  
  
Kagchick13- yawn me too...I just came back from being at the park with Sango and our little brothers...  
  
WYBMC- You and Sango went to the park and you didn't invite me!! That's so mean!!  
  
Kagchick13- Well maybe if you weren't a pervert all the time we would invite you sometimes...  
  
WYBMC- I'm not perverted...well maybe a little bit...ok so I'm perverted...who cares...  
  
Kagchick13- All the girls in school...except the sluts...  
  
WYBMC- Well anyway...the school dance is next week...who are you going with?  
  
Kagchick13- No one...yet...  
  
WYBMC- Why don't you go with Inu Yasha...its obvious you like him...  
  
Kagchick13- I DO NOT!!  
  
WYBMC- Whatever...anyway...is Sango going with anyone yet?  
  
Kagchick13- maybe...whats it to you...are you planning on asking her or are you going to be a chicken...  
  
WYBMC- Well I might ask her...but first I need to know is she going with anyone or not...  
  
Kagchick13- ask her and find out...hehe...  
  
WYBMC- Well anyway I have to go...I wanna go to bed I'm tired...oh and I didn't do my science homework, can I borrow yours tomorrow...please please please please!!  
  
Kagchick13- mumbles yah I guess....  
  
WYBMC- thanx, bye!  
  
Kagchick13- yah yah...ttyl...  
  
WYBMC has signed off  
  
Kagome turned off her computer and changed into her PJs...which were black Pajama bottoms with Hello Kitty on them and a black kami.  
  
She crawled into bed and shut off the lamp on the bed stand next to her bed and went to sleep...  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP Kagome's alarm clock went off...Kagome shoved her blankets over her head and reached her hand out and shut off her alarm. A couple minutes later she got out of bed.  
  
She looked at the alarm "5:30 in the morning...why can't high school start a little later"  
  
She went over to her dresser and went into her first drawer and picked out a black tank top and in her second drawer she picked out a black pleaded skirt and laid them on her bed.  
  
She went in to her bathroom and took a 15-minute shower then she changed into the clothes that she laid on her and put on about 13 black and purple bracelets on each arm.  
  
She went over to her desk that had a mirror on it and put on a little bit of eye liner, brushed and dried her hair, and grabbed her book bag that was hanging on the handle of her door and went down stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
She laid her back pack on a chair and she put some toast into the toaster and waited for it to be done...in about 2 minutes it popped out and she ate one piece and checked the clock and grabbed the other piece and her back pack and ran out the door...  
  
She hurried to get to Sango's house...Sango lived close to Kagome so they walked to school together every day.  
  
A/N: ok R&R 


	3. Skool

A/N: Ok this chapter is dedicated to Cassidy and David!! And I hope that David's mom stops acting like a bitch!! This is kinda a boring chapter...sorry 'bout that...and here are all the responses to the reviews!!  
  
Fiery Demon Fox- Thanx for reviewing again!! I hope you like this Chappie!!  
  
Inuyasha Luver Kagome- Thanx for reviewing this and my story "Goodnight Kiss" THANK YOU!!  
  
Loveyaa- "ssdd" means Same Story Different Day which is like saying nothing new...thanx for the review!!  
  
Inuyashaluvsme4ever- Thanx for the review  
  
Shesshy-Slipperz/S.Wooz- Inu Yasha has a different sn that you will see later on in the story that why Kagome didn't know it was him!! LOL...ROFLAMO...that's a funni fraiz  
  
Sango was standing on the corner of her house she was wearing Black shorts that were sort of short and a red tank top and when she saw Kagome she waved "What took you so long" she called at Kagome.  
  
"Oh I was just making toast." Kagome said showing Sango the half eaten toast she was holding.  
  
Sango laughed "Whatever" she said and they headed to the school.  
  
"Hey Sango, I was talking to Miroku yesterday when I came back from the park" said Kagome.  
  
"So what"  
  
"Well we were talking about the dance and he wanted to know if you had a date yet or not"  
  
"Why??"  
  
"Well I think he's going to ask you to the dance..."  
  
"Really!!" Sango said blushing. Kagome knew that Sango had a huge crush on Miroku, but Sango never tried to show it.  
  
"Well if he does...are you going to say yes??"  
  
"Ummm...I don't know..."  
  
"Oh I know you are so don't deny it..."  
  
"Shut up" Sango said hitting Kagome playfully with her book bag.  
  
Kagome laughed then said "Hey we're almost at school...there's Inu Yasha and Miroku!!"  
  
Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inu Yasha always got to school a little early to hang out. Inu Yasha was wearing black shorts that went about 2 ½ inches past his knees and a baggy black t-shirt. Miroku was wearing long gray shorts and a black baggy t-shirt that said "I lost my number...can I have yours?" on it.  
  
"Hey, what's up guys?" said Sango when her and Kagome came up to their friends.  
  
"Nuthin'" said Miroku.  
  
"The sky" said Inu Yasha.  
  
"Oh haha Inu Yasha...real funny..." said Kagome with a smile. Inu Yasha smirked.  
  
"Well any way, Kagome can I see the science homework??" said Miroku.  
  
"Fine" said Kagome, digging in her book bag for it. When she found it she handed it to him "what are you going to do tomorrow when we change classes and I'm not in your science class anymore??" Kagome asked. Every nine weeks they got knew schedules.  
  
"I'm going to hope that Sango or Inu Yasha are..." said Miroku sitting on the ground copying the homework.  
  
"Feh" said Inu Yasha "if I'm in your class I'm not letting you copy my homework...you already copy my math homework every day at lunch."  
  
"Which reminds me Sango...can I borrow the math homework??" asked Kagome. Sango got it out "Sure Kags, as long as I can see the reading homework."  
  
They exchanged papers. "God, am I the only one who doesn't copy homework every day" said Inu Yasha.  
  
"Inu Yasha did you do your Social Studies home work??" asked Kagome curiously.  
  
"Shit!!" he said. Kagome got it out and handed it to him "Now what were you saying about being the only one that does their homework" she said grinning.  
  
"Thanks" Inu Yasha grumbled and copied it down. When they were done they only had 10 minutes until the warning bell for homeroom rang. They had a warning bell before homeroom...the warning bell meant they had three minutes until the bell rang,  
  
"Well anyway, we get our schedules for tomorrow in homeroom, so we can compare them during lunch...since we don't all have any of the same classes all together..." said Kagome.  
  
"Ok" every one else said.  
  
They chatted about random things that came to mind for about 7 minutes and the Miroku brought up the dance "We're all going to the dance on next Friday right??" he said.  
  
"Yah" said Inu Yasha.  
  
"Ok cool...we can all meet at the punch table when we get there with who ever we're going with" said Miroku looking at Sango in particular. Then he turned to Inu Yasha "If we're going with anyone." he said.  
  
"Feh" said Inu Yasha looking away. Just then the warning bell rang, and they all had to go to their lockers since they hadn't gone there yet and they had to put their stuff away and get their first period classes.  
  
Kagome went to her locker, which was locker 113. She put in her combination, 7-13-9 and put her stuff away and grabbed her Science book because that's what class she had first.  
  
She walked to her homeroom, homeroom 309 and sat at her seat, which was 5th row (the last row) and three over. She was the last one in the classroom so everyone was already there.  
  
Kagome hated homeroom because she sat next to Hojo who had a crush on her (she called it a crush instead of liking her because he reminded her of a little boy...) on her and asked her out at least 4 times this semester, each time she had thought of a excuse to say no...  
  
"Hello Kagome-Chan!!" said Hojo happily. So happily in this early in the morning that Kagome could puke.  
  
"Hi Hojo..." said Kagome.  
  
"How are you??" he asked, smiling brightly.  
  
Kagome forced a smile "Great, how are you??"  
  
"I'm wonderful!! Thanks for asking...Today we get our new schedules...I hope we're in some of the same classes like gym this semester!!" he said.  
  
"Oh...uh...me too" Kagome said (secretly praying they didn't). The bell rang and the teacher came in carrying a stack of papers (which were obviously the schedules)...  
  
"Good morning class...here I have your new schedules, now I advise you not to lose these, but if you do you can get another one from me...but I only have one extra so please try not to lose them!!" She said passing them out.  
  
Kagome got hers.  
  
Period 1. French  
  
Period 2. Social Studies Period 3.Gym Period 4. Science Period 5. Lunch Period 6. Free Period Period 7. Reading Period 8. Math Period 9. Language Arts Period 10. Art  
  
A/N- Please review!! 


	4. UPDATING FINALLY!

A/N: Ok I have some explaining to do about why I haven't updated…I had this story almost complete when my computer crashed…smiles innocently and it deleted all my files…I was REALLY upset and lost my spark to work…but surprisingly it has come back and I plan to update on a regular basis now! (Well as long as I am getting reviews!)

"So Kagome, what classes do you have?" said Hojo cheerfully. Kagome handed over her schedule reluctantly. "Oh, this sucks we're only in Math together…well, aside from lunch.

Kagome sighed in relief "Oh, that's just to bad" she tried to look disappointed "but that's ok…I just hope I can get over this deep disappointment"

"Its ok Kagome" Hojo relied patting her on the back, "we will still remain good friends…" Kagome smirked.

The rest of the class went great for Kagome…well after knowing Hojo was only in one of her classes tomorrow..

Kagome walked through the hall and headed to French class…the class she knew she would have with Inu Yasha the next semester.

There seemed to be small amount of students whom took French this year…most of them took Spanish (but ended up hating it) so it was guaranteed that she would be in his French class…not that she was complaining.

Kagome walked in and took her seat next to Inu Yasha whom was already there. "Hey Inu Yasha…can I see your schedule?" she said.

"Hmmm…I guess…" he said and gave it to her.

Kagome examined the schedule and handed it back to him "We have French, Gym, Math, and Art together…wow I hope I have this much luck with the others!"

Inu Yasha smirked (A/N: I love that smirk its SO Kawaii! 3-3 ).

This class also went quickly (which seemed way to quickly to Inu Yasha who spent most of the time staring at Kagome out of the corner of his eye).

No one had any classes together until Lunch (A/N: Sorry I'm not putting in the classes in this chapter but later I will put them in more detail ;;).

Unfortunately Kagome had no chance to make her lunch this morning so she was stuck with either the cafeteria lunches, or to go hungry…she chose hunger.

She headed out side to the tree where they usually all ate lunch at…everybody was already there.

Sango was practically rolling on the floor with laughter "What is it Sango?" Kagome asked.

When Sango finally gained her composer she began to speak.

"These dimwits over here are SO child-ish…they were seeing who could eat there lunches the fastest and Miroku here started choking and Inu Yasha started laughing and started choking too…

Miroku and Inu Yasha shot her evil looks "Well I thought it was hilarious…" she finished.

Kagome rolled her eyes and sat down. No sooner did they all start comparing schedules did Kouga speed over.

"Hey Kagome, you're coming to the dance with me next Friday, right?" he questioned. Inu Yasha let out a soft growl that only Kouga heard.

"Ummm…well I don't know…I still have to think about it…" she said not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Well, tell me by this Friday…and you fill finally be my woman" he said walking away with his pack following him.

Kagome cringed at the thought of being 'his woman' she didn't liked to be considered property.

"You aren't actually considering going to the dance with Kouga are you" Sango said looking disgusted "He is so full of himself".

"Well," Kagome said, "if no one else asks me, I have no reason not to go with him…"

Miroku nudged Inu Yasha "If you're going to ask her you getter do so quick…you heard her , you don't want her going with Kouga, do you?"

Inu Yasha hated that thought…he hated that wolf more than anything, he also hated how Kagome always seemed to act so nice to him instead of telling him off. They spent the rest of the period comparing schedules.

A/N: I would type up more but my finger hurt…sorry…oh please review…or I have no reason to update! ((hugs to all my readers)) sadyethappy 


	5. next Chappie!

A/N: Ok I only updated yesterday but I figured I would update since I wrote this last night!

Kagome plopped on her bed. She had just gotten home from school and was completely bored…

She couldn't wait until the next day, when Sango, Miroku, Inu Yasha, and her where going to the movies.

Kagome got up and booted her computer and signed online to see whom was on…Sango was and so was Miroku.

Schan and WYBMC have invited you to a chat session.

Schan- Hey Kags, what's up?

Kagchick13- ssdd, how about you all?

WYBMC- not much…

Schan- same…

Kagchick13- wow, what exciting lives we have!

Schan- Oh, haha

WYBMC- What movie are we seeing tomorrow, I forget

Schan- Boogeyman…but I hear the ending is really cheesy, but hey I love scary movies!

Kagchick13- I don't…

WYBMC- Yah, but Inu Yasha will be there Kagome!

Kagchick13- what's your point?

WYBMC- You can hold his hand during the movie!

Schan- HAHAHAHAAAAA

Kagome was blushing like crazy and was really thankful that they were talking over IM…so was Miroku…

Kagchick13-WHAT! I HATE YOU!

WYBMC-hahaaaa

Schan- bye the way what is Inu Yasha's screen name?

Kagchick13- Yah…I keep forgetting to get it from him!

WYBMC-Oh…hmmmm…I'll go check it's on my buddy list…

Schan- Ok

Kagchick13- Okies

Schan-Are you still using that word?

Kagchick13- What! I am aloud to say it!

Schan- but it sounds like it's for a three-year old…

Kagchick13- Leave me alone!

WYBMC- sorry to break up this little cat fight but I have his sn…

Kagchick13- Ok and…

WYBMC- and what?

Kagchick13- What is it, stupid!

WYBMC- No need for name calling! It's BiteMe9...

Kagome typed it in here buddy list…he was on!

Kagchick13, Schan, WYBMC have invited BiteMe9 to a chat session

Kagchick13- Hey Inu Yasha, what's up?

BiteMe9- Hi…

WYBMC-Wow someone sounds excited to be in the conversation…

BiteMe9-Bite me…

Schan- Haha that's your sn!

BiteMe9- No duh!

Kagchick13- Someone's in a bad mood…

BiteMe9- Feh…

Schan-I gotta go! TTYL

Schan has signed off at 4:57pm

WYBMC- With Sango gone I have no reason to be here, later!

WYBMC has signed off at 4:58pm

BiteMe9-That loser…I can't believe he is chasing after her…

Kagchick13- I think it's cite…she like him you know

BiteMe9-Hard to believe anyone can like that loser!

Kagchick13- Stop being all mean…

BiteMe9-Feh…

Kagchick13- So whom are you going to the dance with?

BiteMe9- Ummm…no one but I have someone in mind to ask…

Kagchick13-WHO?

BiteMe9- You'll find out…

Kagchick13- When?

BiteMe9-Tomorrow…maybe…gotta go…bye…

Kagchick13- NNOOOOOO…..I wanna know!

BiteMe9 has signed off at 5:10pm

'Hmmmm, I wonder who he's asking…' thought Kagome. She typed for a long time after that…just random things…

A/N: WEEEEE, next chappie! Any I am going to have a vote…should I have him ask Kagome or should he ask someone else and Kagome get jealous? You chose! ((hugs)) of to watch Hello Kitty (don't ask) Ja! Sadyethapppy 


	6. Kagome raised an eyebrow

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my friend Andrea! I got my reviews…YAY…and here are my el commentos to them! WEE!

Shesshou's Bynx/S.Wooz- Thanks for the review…it isn't either of them! WEEE….((runs into wall)) O.O…owww…

Swimchick1614- He is going to ask her on your request! WEE…thanks for the review…

Kenshkrix- No I am not trying to portray her as stupid…I just couldn't that of a different SN, ((whispers)) don't tell anyone but she knows who it is! Thank you for your review! And I hope you continue reading even though it's a AU! Oh and thanx for the review on my other story!

Ok on with the story!

Kagome woke up lazily and looked at the clock. 8:45am. Kagome jumped out of bed and bolted down stairs.

"Why didn't you wake me!" she said angrily to her mother whom was sitting at the table eating a piece of toast.

Mrs. Hirigashi swallowed what she had in her mouth "Oh, Kagome, dear, you're still here. I thought you left early or something!"

Kagome sighed and went back to her room and took a 10 minute shower and got dresses. She didn't rush to much because she was already late so it didn't matter.

By the time she finally got to school it was just before Gym class, the only class she had with all her friends.

She ran into the girls locker room and looked for Sango. When she spotted her she ran over.

"Hey Sango-chan" she said happily.

"Kagome, where were you this morning? I couldn't find you."

"Well, I woke up really late and I just now got to school! But I don't mind to much because I made it for this class…I'm just upset I missed French class!"

"You always did love that class, it wouldn't have anything to do with Inu Yasha being it" Sango chuckled.

"Ahh, you need to stop hanging out with Miroku" Kagome said and they changed it their gym uniforms.

The uniform was simple, a pair of red shorts and I white shirt (A/N: Sorry that's our schools gym outfits so I just put it in there ).

They went into the gym room. They were doing volleyball, which the girls looked forward to but the guys didn't.

Sango and Kagome found Inu Yasha and Miroku and sat with them, as the teacher explained what the teams where going to be.

"Ok, each of you choose a partner" said the teacher, "and then practice you're hits for ten minutes."

Kagome and Sango partnered up and stared hitting the volleyball off the wall to each other. They were both ok at volleyball and this drill came easy to them.

Miroku and Inu Yasha were seeing who could hit it the farthest until the teacher made them stop when they hit someone in the head.

"Ok, ok class now tomorrow we will start doing volleyball matches, so be prepared, and anyone without their uniforms will have to sit out." the teacher said as everyone headed to the lockers.

Kagome finished dressing before Sango did and waited for her. They had the next class with each other, Science.

"Go ahead Kagome, I have to talk to the gym teacher about something, just save me a seat in science, ok?" Sango said brushing her hair into a ponytail.

"Sure!"

Walking there Kouga stopped her in the hall "Kagome, have you decided to attend the dance with me?"

"Um…no, not yet…but I will tell you as soon as I decide if I am or not, Ok?" she said starting to walk past him.

Kouga grabbed her shoulder, by now everybody was almost out of the hall so they were pretty much alone.

"Kagome, you have no reason to not go to the dance with me…so you ARE coming with me!" he said.

Kagome winced in pain, Kouga's nail were digging into her should and she was wearing a tank top.

Suddenly his hand released her. She opened her eyes and Inu Yasha was there holding Kouga's wrist.

"Stupid wolf, she doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want too." he growled.

"Get off" Kouga said pulling his wrist away, "it's none of you're business. Plus, she doesn't have a reason not too."

"You're right" Inu Yasha said turning to Kagome "do you wanna go to the dance with me?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow.

Inu Yasha turned back to Kouga "Now it is my business, and she has a reason" he smirked.

A/N: WEEE, end of chappie, YAY, well anyway the next chapter is the movie scene, isn't that just peachy! Ok, no reviews, no update. 


	7. Chappie 7

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my friend Andrea! I got my reviews…YAY…and here are my el commentos to them! WEE!

Shesshou's Bynx/S.Wooz- Thanks for the review…it isn't either of them! WEEE….((runs into wall)) O.O…owww…

Swimchick1614- He is going to ask her on your request! WEE…thanks for the review…

Kenshkrix- No I am not trying to portray her as stupid…I just couldn't that of a different SN, ((whispers)) don't tell anyone but she knows who it is! Thank you for your review! And I hope you continue reading even though it's a AU! Oh and thanx for the review on my other story!

Ok on with the story!

Kagome woke up lazily and looked at the clock. 8:45am. Kagome jumped out of bed and bolted down stairs.

"Why didn't you wake me!" she said angrily to her mother whom was sitting at the table eating a piece of toast.

Mrs. Hirigashi swallowed what she had in her mouth "Oh, Kagome, dear, you're still here. I thought you left early or something!"

Kagome sighed and went back to her room and took a 10 minute shower and got dresses. She didn't rush to much because she was already late so it didn't matter.

By the time she finally got to school it was just before Gym class, the only class she had with all her friends.

She ran into the girls locker room and looked for Sango. When she spotted her she ran over.

"Hey Sango-chan" she said happily.

"Kagome, where were you this morning? I couldn't find you."

"Well, I woke up really late and I just now got to school! But I don't mind to much because I made it for this class…I'm just upset I missed French class!"

"You always did love that class, it wouldn't have anything to do with Inu Yasha being it" Sango chuckled.

"Ahh, you need to stop hanging out with Miroku" Kagome said and they changed it their gym uniforms.

The uniform was simple, a pair of red shorts and I white shirt (A/N: Sorry that's our schools gym outfits so I just put it in there ).

They went into the gym room. They were doing volleyball, which the girls looked forward to but the guys didn't.

Sango and Kagome found Inu Yasha and Miroku and sat with them, as the teacher explained what the teams where going to be.

"Ok, each of you choose a partner" said the teacher, "and then practice you're hits for ten minutes."

Kagome and Sango partnered up and stared hitting the volleyball off the wall to each other. They were both ok at volleyball and this drill came easy to them.

Miroku and Inu Yasha were seeing who could hit it the farthest until the teacher made them stop when they hit someone in the head.

"Ok, ok class now tomorrow we will start doing volleyball matches, so be prepared, and anyone without their uniforms will have to sit out." the teacher said as everyone headed to the lockers.

Kagome finished dressing before Sango did and waited for her. They had the next class with each other, Science.

"Go ahead Kagome, I have to talk to the gym teacher about something, just save me a seat in science, ok?" Sango said brushing her hair into a ponytail.

"Sure!"

Walking there Kouga stopped her in the hall "Kagome, have you decided to attend the dance with me?"

"Um…no, not yet…but I will tell you as soon as I decide if I am or not, Ok?" she said starting to walk past him.

Kouga grabbed her shoulder, by now everybody was almost out of the hall so they were pretty much alone.

"Kagome, you have no reason to not go to the dance with me…so you ARE coming with me!" he said.

Kagome winced in pain, Kouga's nail were digging into her should and she was wearing a tank top.

Suddenly his hand released her. She opened her eyes and Inu Yasha was there holding Kouga's wrist.

"Stupid wolf, she doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want too." he growled.

"Get off" Kouga said pulling his wrist away, "it's none of you're business. Plus, she doesn't have a reason not too."

"You're right" Inu Yasha said turning to Kagome "do you wanna go to the dance with me?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow.

Inu Yasha turned back to Kouga "Now it is my business, and she has a reason" he smirked.

A/N: WEEE, end of chappie, YAY, well anyway the next chapter is the movie scene, isn't that just peachy! Ok, no reviews, no update.

A/N: Heeeey, I said they would go to the movies in this chapter but I changed my mind, It'll be in the next one! And the next chapter is dedicated to my fwiend Andrea! YAY, go her!

Kagome came into the classroom and Sango was already there. She took a seat next to her.

Sango wrote something down on the her paper and folded it up. When the teachers back was turned she put it on Kagome's desk.

Kagome unfolded it "Why where you late?" it said.

Kagome wrote back

"You'll never believed what happened"

"What?"

"Well in short…Kouga stopped me in the hall about the dance and when I tried to leave he wouldn't let me, Inu Yasha came and asked me to dance!"

Sango's eyes widened as she read it "What! Kouga that ass…Inu Yasha asked you! Oh my gosh, what did you say!"

"Nothing, I didn't know what to say…"

"Go with Inu Yasha, you guys are perfect for each other"

"((Slaps forehead)) We are not! Anyway I don't know what to say…I mean Kouga did ask me first, but I do kinda like Inu Yasha…"

"I KNEW IT! Hehe…anyway go with Inu Yasha!"

"I dunno, we'll see"

"Do I see note passing young ladies" said the teacher angrily.

"No" Sango and Kagome, at the same time. When the teacher turned around they both snickered.

Later on…

Kagome headed to art class worriedly. Inu Yasha was going to be there and she just knew it was going to be awkward.

She got there and looked for a seat. Inu Yasha wasn't there yet and she chose a seat in back.

Right before the teacher started her lesson Inu Yasha walked in. "Nice of you to join us, Inu Yasha. Now if you don't mind take you're seat."

Inu Yasha walk to the back and set next to Kagome, "Nice of you to join us…my ass" Inu Yasha mumbled.

Kagome smiled and got out her sketchbook.

"Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, we are going to be working on portraits on the people that matter the most to us. It could be family or friends or both family and friends. This project is due in a week and a half. Get started now."

Kagome sat thinking for a while until her thoughts were interrupted.

"This is stupid…who are you doing?" Inu Yasha asked.

"I think that I will do one of all my family and close friends…how about you?" Kagome replied.

"It's a secret" Inu Yasha smirked.

Kagome rolled her eyes "Anyway, are you coming to the movies tonight?"

"Yah, I guess so…but scary movies don't really scare me anymore" Inu Yasha said, disappointedly.

"Really, I get so freaked out!" Kagome said, "I don't even know how Sango convinced me to go"

"Awe, poor baby" Inu Yasha mockingly, then laughed "I'm definitely sitting next to you, I need to see this!"

Kagome stuck out her tongue at him, and continued thinking about what she was going to do for the project.

When the bell rang she barely had her outline for half of it done. She sighed and closed her sketchbook and her and Inu Yasha headed out to the lockers.

"See ya" Kagome said heading to her locker.

"Later" said Inu Yasha giving the peace sign.

A/N: Yah, it's short but I will update soon -…R&R! Sadyethappy 


	8. The actual 8th chappie!

A/N: WEEE, I got to sent home today because my attire was not appropriate for school…skrew that…at least I got a free day home ! I would like to say thanx to who reviews every chapter! Thank you! 

Kagome was throwing around all of her clothes looking for something to wear to the movies.

Sango was sitting on her bed, with a box of cookies, waiting for her to pick something to wear "Come on Kagome, just pick something already!" she wined.

"Oh my gosh, I have been looking for like 5 minutes Sango, so hold on…Ms. I take 30 minutes to pick a shirt"

Sango playfully stuck out her tongue "Oh ha ha, you're only getting dressed up because up because Inu Yaaaaaaaaaasha is going to be there"

"Yah, well you took so long because Miroku is gonna be there" she puckered her lips "Kissy Kissy Kissy".

Sango blushed and threw a pillow at Kagome

It hit her in the back of the head. Kagome grabbed it and threw it back, before long they were in a pillow fight that ended with both girls laying on the floor laughing.

Sango looked at her watch "we better finish getting ready before the guys get here" she said and Kagome picked out a black skirt with a corset looking red top.

She also took an extra 10 minutes to curl her hair (but only because the guys were running late).

The door bell rang "Finally" Sango said walking down he stairs. Kagome followed and sure enough there was Miroku looking in a window.

When he spotted the girls he waved and ran to the door. Opening the door to Inu Yasha rolling his eyes.

"Sorry about this little perv here. I think he was hoping that you guys would be, for some reason, changing in the living room near the window"

Miroku gave a innocent smile "What, me, never! I was just making sure none of you were murdered and laying on the floor dead, that's all! Gosh, sorry for being a concerned citizen!"

Sango sighed "Whatever, lets just go"

"Yah, we don't want to miss the previews, they are my oh so favorite part!" she said in fake excitement.

They got into the car Inu Yasha drove, Miroku sat shot-gun and Kagome and Sango sat in back.

Kagome looked out the window at the passing trees and buildings and felt the cool breeze of the wind coming from her window, that was open a crack.

She squinted her eyes at the site of Kouga standing outside of the movie theater. They pulled in.

"Why the hell is he here!" Inu Yasha said in anger.

"Inu Yasha it's a public place" Miroku calmly stated "it isn't that unlikely that we would see someone we know here. Just don't start anything!"

"Feh."

They shuffled out of the car and into the theater. Kouga was standing there and buying a ticket.

"Oh hey, Kagome what a pleasant surprise seeing you here!" Kouga smiling a big FAKE surprised smile "what movie are you seeing?"

Kagome smiled (A/N: She doesn't know anythings wrong…she is WAY to trust worthy ;;) "We're seeing Boogeyman!"

"Me too, wow! Because I am here alone you wouldn't mind if I sat with you would you, Kagome?" he and innocently.

"Sure, why not"

Everyone else groaned and Inu Yasha growled under his breath. After buying there tickets they went to see the movie.

First Kouga sat, then Kagome, then Inu Yasha, then Miroku, and last Sango (A/N: You got all that, right?).

A/N: GAH IT'S SHORT! Not my best work, but I got the chapter done didn't I? I started this chapter a while ago and I decided to finish it now! Wow, not that my writing was great before, but after not writing for a while I think I have been really rusty! Gah, R&R, and give some encouragement T-T…pwease…oh and sorry for posting the last chappie twice!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I just looked through this and saw how many reviews I have for this fic and I felt really bad that I haven't updated in so long! 

The movie had just started and Kagome was already started to feel bad vibes between Inu Yasha and Kouga.

But, Kouga seemed innocent so why did it matter…

Now, this would be a good time to mention again how much Kagome gets freaked out during scary movies----it wasn't even 20 minutes in and Kagome was squirming in her seat.

Inu Yasha could sense her fear and leaned over and whispered "It's just a movie Kagome".

She looked over and gave a weak smile "I know" she said "I really do love scary movies…! I just get scared easily."

He sighed heavily and grabbed her hand, when she looked at him questioningly he just replied "If you get scared, you can squeeze my hand."

She smiled appreciatively at him and went back to watching the movie. Kouga turned his head to Kagome and saw that her and Inu Yasha's hands were linked 'What the hell!' he thought 'No way can I let this mutt-face and MY women'. He grabbed her other hand and pretended not to notice her looking at him oddly.

Inu Yasha felt a growl growing in his throat…….

"AHHHHHHHH" Kagome suddenly screamed.

She shut her eyes and squeezed the two guys hands. For some reason Inu Yasha felt good inside feeling her small hand in his and he tightened his grip.

Just then he remembered the dance. He wandered what she would say. He felt this nagging feeling on the inside that he wanted her to say 'yes'.

Not just because he didn't want Kouga to get what he wants, but because he thought it would be fun to be there with her.

A/N: Ok, that was short but I just need to get back into the vibe if writing. Any suggestions of what should happen next?


End file.
